


Doctor & Chill

by Fan_of_boats



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Banter, Body Pillow, Breaking and Entering, Cardassians, Claustrophobia, Cold, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, Pining, Post-Episode: s02e22 The Wire, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Sharing Body Heat, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_of_boats/pseuds/Fan_of_boats
Summary: Garak is cold. Doctor Bashir has an unconventional solution. Misunderstandings happen.





	1. Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything like this, so please go easy on me. Reviews and kudos appreciated!
> 
> I started writing this when there was a blizzard and I took it out on Garak.
> 
> Unbetaed. If I've made a mistake please let me know. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak is cold. Julian is warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in season 2? After the Wire.

Sonic showers are very effective at keeping oneself clean, but nothing is quite the same as immersing oneself fully in warm water. Garak was cold. As he often was on Deep Space Nine.

He huddled under several blankets, but this sort of chill was bone-deep and not easily reversed. Although he might have found relief from even more blankets, Garak could not stand the seemingly crushing weight of more than three.

Though he knew the blankets would not actually suffocate him, they mimicked a cramped space too much for his comfort, or lack thereof. So, he found himself in comfort limbo, a bit too cold, or a bit too panicked. Panic won out, and Garak resigned himself to a fitful sleep while wracked with small shivers.

When the computer woke him, Garak threw back his blanket cocoon and redressed himself in his customary layers with haste. He had lunch with Julian to look forward to today, and the thought provided a glimmer of warmth. 

What was that quaint earth phrase he had heard Julian use? 'A watched pot never boils.' 

Waiting for this lunch propelled Garak to complete his latest order very quickly. His Ferengi customer may gripe that his pants were too long, but it was his opinion that he was just too short. The accompanying boots had heels anyway. How could the customer be 'always right,' when compared to the knowledge of a professional? He briefly considered adding a bit more length to all of Quark's pants gradually, to make him think he was shrinking, but discarded that idea for how easy it would be to disprove.

Garak was soon left with an empty shop, and little left to distract him from the his achy fingers and general chill. Garak decided to get a table early, and wait for Julian at Quark's. 

Wrapping his fingers around a mug of red leaf tea helped soothe his scaly skin. Soon enough, Julian emerged from the promenade, taking long strides to join Garak at his table. 

Garak looked up at Julian's smiling face and felt as though he was basking in the light of a sun. Garak finished his tea while letting the doctor regale him about his current research project. He leaned in closer, savouring the heat radiating from the human, until a cough sounded at his side. They both leaned back in their respective chairs while Quark delivered their meals.

Garak felt the reduction of warmth immediately, and failed to supress a shiver. Perceptive as ever, the doctor noticed this. His golden brown eyes darted clinically across Garak's form.

"Are you cold?"

"Your concern is touching my dear doctor, but unnecessary."

Julian tried to shoot him an unimpressed look, but the slight quirk of his lips betrayed his amusement. 

"So I am to believe that was not a shiver just now?"

"Such an involuntary reaction could be caused by any number of things."

Julian snaked his arm over the table and gently grabbed Garak's hand. Garak raised his orbital ridges slightly. Julian frowned.

"You really are cold! You mentioned the station's environment was unsuitable before. How often do you feel this way?"

Garak got an idea.

"It has been difficult. Especially late at night when environmental controls are reduced. Sleep has been evasive, my bed feels so cold with just me and several blankets to warm it."

Julian appeared to think about this for a moment before replying.

"I think I can come up with a way to remedy that. May I come by your quarters at 21:00?"

Garak smiled.

"Of course, doctor. You're most welcome to visit."

"Come on 'plain, simple, Garak,' you must start calling me Julian."

"As you wish, Julian."


	2. Deep Space 9 O'Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian shows up at his quarters. Garak is surprised by what he brings.

Garak whiled away the hours before 21:00 with busywork. His quarters were tidy, any extra projects tucked away safely from prying eyes. However, with nothing left to do, Garak paced his rooms making cursory adjustments.

Finally, the door chime rang out. Garak settled on the couch before shouting his assent to enter. 

Julian emerged from the hallway carrying something bulky under one arm. Garak stood to meet Julian halfway, allowing surprise to show on his face.

"Gifts already dear doctor? What have I done to warrant such largess?"

Julian fixed Garak with a look.

" _My dear Mister Garak_ , I bring this as a solution to your problem."

Julian held the bulky object aloft with pride.

Garak scrutinized the object which appeared to be nothing more than a large pillow.

"Please, enlighten me as to how this will solve my problem."

Julian walked over to the couch and set the pillow beside him. Garak followed.

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Julian made a show of pressing a button embedded in the seam at one end of the pillow.

"When this is pressed, it turns on an internal heater hidden in the stuffing. It has an auto-shut off mechanism if it reaches over 40 degrees Celsius, to prevent burning. It should stay at around 32 though. And! Of course, it's entirely fire resistant."

Garak regarded the pillow and reached out to touch it. How had he misread the situation so thoroughly?

Julian continued explaining the features and uses of his design while Garak carefully ran his hand over it. He must have spent all afternoon on this. It was already deliciously warm. Julian had stopped talking, and Garak could now feel his gaze, heavy upon his face.

"Has the infirmary been slow? I would _loathe_ to think any patient was missing your attentions on my account."

Garak gave an innocent smile. Julian glanced away and cleared his throat.

"Thank you doctor. This is most kind."

Julian's eyes flicked back up to meet Garak's. They mirrored each other's smiles.

"Well, I'd better be off then. Good night Garak."

Garak swallowed down his disappointment at such a short visit, ensuring his face would not betray his true feelings. 

"Good night, Julian."

At least, he would make use of this obvious display of affection, even if it was of a more platonic sort than he had been hoping to encourage. 


	3. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak hasn't been at work for days. Julian is concerned and investigates.

Julian found himself passing by the tailor shop again on his way down the promenade. It had been 3 days since he'd seen it open, and he was worried. 

Was it something he did? He didn't think he had done or said anything wrong, but he couldn't help replaying his actions over and over combing for a misstep. Was the gift too much? Had he inadvertently violated some Cardassian more?

Was Garak sick? He should have seen him about it if he was. Was it his device? What if it proved less fireproof than his simulations had estimated? Oh God, what if he had hurt Garak with his device? 

Julian's feet decided to put an end to his concern and curiosity, by carrying him to the habitat ring. Julian found himself standing outside Garak's quarters before he realized it. 

He pressed the door chime and waited. There was no reply. Julian furrowed his brow and tried the door. It was locked.

"Computer. Initiate emergency medical override. Code Bashir-1- Alpha."

The doors rushed away like a hand recoils from scalding water. Julian strode in, quickly surveying the main room. Finding it vacant, he went to the next logical place: the bedroom.

Julian hesitated in the doorway for a second before entering. This room was not empty.

On the bed, underneath a blanket, was Garak. He lay on his side, arms wrapped around Julian's pillow, his mouth curved into a content smile. His ever-sleek hair was slightly mussed, and the inky strands spread out framing his face.

"Garak?" Julian called softly.

Garak turned his head and looked at Julian, standing at the end of his bed just as he had once done.

"Are you here to ask me to take a runabout to Bajor?"

Julian laughed lightly.

"No, I was worried. I haven't seen you in three days, and the shop was closed."

"So you broke into my quarters? There may be hope for you yet. How did you manage this?"

"I- Emergency medical override."

"So not seeing me for three days counts as a medical emergency now?"

Julian smiled.

"Yes. Are you well?"

Garak sat up, keeping the pillow close to his side.

"Entirely. I was merely making use of your thoughtful gift."

"You've stayed in bed all this time because of my pillow?"

Julian's face was at war between pride, frustration, and amusement.

"It would be a shame for such a wonderful device to go unused."

"I'm glad you like it. Although, it was not designed for such continuous use. I may need it back to make some adjustments."

"Are you jealous Julian?"

Julian was caught off guard by the question, and the unprompted use of his name.

"Now why would I be jealous?"

"Perhaps you want the pillow to yourself, now that it's been tested."

"I don't want the _pillow_!"

"Then what do you want my dear?"

Garak stared into Julian's eyes awaiting an answer.

"You, Garak."

Garak smiled but did not reply in case Julian did not mean it in the way he wished. Julian came closer and muttered so Garak could just make out what he said.

"I'm jealous of a bloody pillow I designed myself."

Garak set aside the pillow and peeled back the covers in a silent invitation.

"A pillow is no substitute for intelligent company."

Julian eyed the space on the bed and carefully sat down. He looked back at Garak to ensure he had not misinterpreted this. Garak smiled and set a hand on Julian's shoulder. 

"If you keep stroking my ego I'll have no choice but to get you more gifts."

Garak thought he could stroke more than just his ego.

Julian lay down and felt arms slightly cooler than his own envelop him. He melted into the touch and turned to face Garak. Piercing blue eyes met his own. 

"Perish the thought." 

Julian smirked and leaned in even closer. Welcome grey lips met his own. 

"Finally." Garak whispered against his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this whole idea for a plot where drama lizard Garak is given a pillow from Julian, and sulks in his room with it since Julian refuses to recognize his flirting which he thought was blatant. This is what I came up with. I've never written them before, but it was fun, if nerve-wracking.


End file.
